The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to fastening devices, and in particular, to such fasteners as are suitable for use with flexible tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible tapes capable of transmitting in tension force from a first driving number to a second driven member are well known, and have the advantage, when compared to other transmission schemes such as gears and levers, of being relatively jam-free in operation when used to transfer impulses from a driving member to a driven member. In the prior art the conventional means of fastening the end of such tape to a mechanical member was by riveting the tape to itself at one end, thereby forming a loop which could be positioned about an appropriate pin provided on said member. However, such a prior art fastening means causes localized stresses in the tape and, if the rivet was not installed properly, could result in the tape tearing in the vicinity of the rivet or the rivet actually falling out. Furthermore, when such a prior art fastening means was used, the end of tape was not positively held in place, and, if subject to vibration when tension was being applied, could actually fall off and become disengaged from said member.